minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Axel
Axel is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is a large and strong human who is known to be a prankster, and is one of Jesse's best friends. He is voiced by Brian Posehn. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Biography Appearance Axel is muscular and tall in appearance and has short black hair along with a unibrow. He has a 2.5 Block Build. He wears a green jacket, dark fingerless gloves, tan pants and sandals. Later, he also gains a helmet similar to Magnus the Rogue's, a chestpiece similar to his former blouse, gloves and brown boots. Personality Axel is portrayed to be a joker who enjoys making people laugh. Throughout the game, he acts as a source of comic relief throughout the story, making lots of sarcastic quips and short one-liners. Axel is revealed to be a bit of a coward, but he is very fierce when defending his friends and will do a great deal to protect them. Axel is also revealed to be a kleptomaniac, as he tries to steal small items whenever he can. Relationships Jesse Axel is one of Jesse's best friends and is very protective of Jesse. He always tries to help and support Jesse, and encourages him/her in all of their endeavours. Axel is also always telling Jesse to "lighten up" as he feels he/she is too serious. He is willing to save Jesse from harm, since he ran forward in the mob grinder to pull Jesse back as he/she was launched forward by the water, which would've resulted in Jesse being killed or gravely injured if Axel had not stepped in. Olivia Axel and Olivia are often portrayed to be at odds. However, both of them never shy away from helping each other in times of need. Reuben (Pig) Axel loves playing pranks on Jesse and the gang, including Reuben. However, he does like Reuben a lot, and even got him an Ender Dragon costume to wear for EnderCon. Unlike Olivia, Axel always believed in Reuben's abilities. Axel is seen heartbroken when Reuben dies. Magnus the Rogue Axel is a huge fan of Magnus the Rogue, and sees him as his hero and mentor. He wants to be just like him, which can be seen in his attire and attitude as well. Lukas At first, Axel doesn't like Lukas, thinking he's a coward and gets angry when Lukas got scared, even suggesting that he leave the hut/treehouse after they get into a fight. If Jesse chooses to save the Amulet in Episode 3, Lukas saves Axel and Reuben, causing Axel to accept Lukas. Petra Axel and Petra are presumably close friends, as Axel shows concern for her safety and health, especially when she gets trapped. Axel also hugs Petra if you go to Boom Town and save Petra from the Wither Storm. Ivor Axel didn't like Ivor at first. But after the defeat of the Wither Storm, he thought differently about Ivor. He even liked his Lava House. Calling it "cool." Items *Feathers *Elixir (Determinat) *Cookie *Apple (Determinant) *Minecart *TNT *Firework Rockets *Cake (Determinant) *Snowballs *Creeper Mask Quotes Trivia *Axel appears to have arachnophobia, as shown in episode 1 when he and Olivia argue on what shelter to build. **This further shown in Episode 3 when the first cave spiders attack him from the front. *Axel continuously falls onto Lukas as a gag in Episode 3. He does so four times throughout the game. *In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", it is revealed Axel really loves cake. *Axel is mentioned several times in the Adventure Pass. This is the same with Olivia. **In Episode 6, Ivor mentions about if they went through the Sky City Portal and found Sky City destroyed by Hostile Mobs. **In Episode 7, PAMA tells Jesse that PAMA will make Axel and Olivia useful. **In Episode 8, however; Axel and Olivia are seen in person. * One of Axel's quotes, "The spirit is willing, but the flesh is sad." may refer to a similar quote in the Bible at Mark 14:38. *Sometimes, his legs will shown transparent. *Axel, along side Olivia, are the only members of Jesse's gang who didn't die and respawn in episode 8. *Axel, along side Slab, Reuben the Usher , Clutch, Emily, Beefy Dude, and other Gladiators have big builds only in Minecraft: Story Mode. *In Episode 2, Axel can determinantly have an arrow in his knee if Jesse chooses to visit Boom Town. This is a reference to a quote, "I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow in the knee." By a guard from [[w:c:elderscrolls:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim|'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim']]. Gallery Axel Icon.png|Axel in Jesse's Hut Axel.jpeg|Axel angry at Lukas TLPYL Wither Storm Huge.png|Axel in front of the Witherstorm imageaxelminecartride.jpg|Axel in the Nether imageaxelnether.jpg|Axel in the Nether imageaxel.jpg|Axel in the shelter, (determinant). imageaxelsitting.jpg|Axel underground Mcsm axel arrow-in-the-knee.png|Axel in front of Magnus' Tower imageaxelwittarmor.jpg|Axel wearing Armor Imageaxelhascookies2.jpg|Axel offering cookies SM Axel.png|Axel looking at Jesse on what to build at EnderCon. Mcsm ep5 caketoaxel.png|Jesse giving Axel a cake. (Determinant) Axel.png|Axel wearing a Creeper mask. Axel Armored.jpeg|Axel sitting down talking to Jesse. Image.axel Olivia return.jpeg|Axel with the gang. AxelQuote1.jpg|Axel talking with Jesse in Boom Town. (Determinant) And_they're_gone.jpg|Axel and Olivia leaving to get glass/iron. Awesome.jpg|Axel and Jesse agreeing that Ivor's house is awesome. (Determinant) Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Griefers